Requiem To The Eternal Night
by ChocolateCarnival
Summary: Under the rule of Aizen, the death of Kurosaki Ichigo is ordered and the Assassin does his job flawlessly. But only up to a point. The Espada never expected a mere human to be able to transform into a Psuedo-Arrancar and overpower him. Even so, he manages to severely injure his Prey after a bitter clash. Leaving an unexpected outcome for Ichigo and Ichimaru Gin with a new ally.
1. Chapter 1: Reverting Back to Innocence

Yay, I finally got this finished. I have had this idea swimming within my head a very long time and I am glad I finally finished this. This story will mark my second Multi-chapter fic that will run on a fortnight update basis on every Wednesday.

This story is rated as **mature**, meaning even in the first chapter there is quite a bit of **violence** (sorry about that) and a **death**, although I tried to keep the descriptions from getting too nauseous. Later there will be **swearing **as well as a **M/M** relationship between Gin and Ichigo. But only **after **Ichigo returns to his normal state, this will **not be shota**.

Definite Pairing: _Ichimaru Gin x Kurosaki Ichigo_

It will also be posted on my AFF account, if you are looking for it there. Sorry about the shortness explaining Ichigo's body death though, that will be explored later in much more detail. This is just the opening chapter and not much is explained, this is only the beginning establishment of Ichigo's bond with Gin.

I intend for this to become quite the long, plot heavy fic that I just love to write and I hope I can keep you guys interested. I always wondered what would happen if Ulquiorra's ability to shatter Ichigo's horned mask whilst he was in his Arrancar form would not have done more damage than what was shown.

Like the cracking of the skull made him lose a lot of reiatsu and his body acted similar to Nel's in that aspect and he reverted back to his child-form. Even losing some important memories of his life concerning Shinigami and everything that has happened to him.

So anyways, sorry about the long Author's note. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing for this couple. I own nothing of the Bleach Universe though, sadly if I did, it would have been yaoi instead and rated only for adults.

* * *

**Prologue: Death Awaits All Who Wander**

It was exceptionally dark that night; the entirety of Karakura's early night sky was infused in a colour darker and blacker than midnight itself. The stars were dull and unnoticeable as the sky without a moon seemed to contain an eternity of terror that suddenly engulfed the one person wandering bravely outside for reasons unknown. The sensations of fear and silent trepidation seemed to rapidly freeze through icy veins and caused a hushed silence. So deafening in its intensity, that it hovered like a cloud of pressing emotions upon two strained ears that were trying to discern a single tinkling of sound outside of the rushing of blood in his ears.

The tingle of static in the air and the metallic tang of blood upon his tongue caused shudders of uncertainty to whisper across the walking figure's pale skin that was illuminated by the street lamp flashing above him. A flicker of orange hair and chocolate brown eyes marked the target walking the streets as Kurosaki Ichigo, his dark orbs gazing up at the sky with a scowl marring his features. His body gave another involuntary shudder, sure that unwanted eyes were watching him. But after a moment, he shrugged his shoulders and wiped the fresh blood dripping from his mouth onto the sleeve of his school jersey.

It was barely even seven-thirty, he was late for dinner and his father was going to throw a tantrum again but he could not shake the feeling of foreboding rushing through his veins. His fingers absently tapped a rhythm of distress against his thigh as he glanced up at the sky again, he was sure there was someone looking at him but it was so dark, so _unusually_ dark, that he could not tell if his senses were tricking him or his paranoia from escaping a street fight earlier was just messing with his head.

_'He, he, he! Doubting your sanity, King? Feelin' lonely? I'm close to ya, so don't worry.'_ The voice cackled in his head and Ichigo stiffened, his hand coming up to cover his right eye that was bleeding to a slow spread of black, his entire body freezing up at the action. _Damn it_! He wasn't even_ in_ his Shinigami form, why was his hollow so insanely close to him now? Why was he acting up? Ichigo shuddered deeply; he had to start looking for those damned Viazards that wanted to recruit him. He was sure that they could help...but would his pride allow him to admit defeat to his inner demon so easily?

He growled lowly in his throat, shrugging his shoulders as the paralysis wore off and he turned the last corner towards the Kurosaki Clinic. Not even once was he aware of the figure high above in the sky. Hidden not only with the cover of the night but a tight reign of control on his reiatsu as well, a single stoic form dressed in black and white, hovered in the air as if it were solid beneath his feet. Luminescent, cat green eyes, observed his strolling target quietly before he shot forward - hand raised in front of him as he slammed into his target from behind.

Blood, cracking bones, internal organs and muscle tore at his steel-like touch, just like a knife through butter as the human body he had impaled gave a lurch in shock and a rasping cough escaped blood soaked lungs. After a few seconds of agonizing slowness, he finally felt the heart beating faintly against his flesh give out and a final stuttering breath expelled from blood stained lips. The muscles around his forearm clenched as he shook the body from it the moment it went limp and brown eyes lost their strong spark of life.

There was no remorse in the killer's green eyes, not even a hint of any emotion.

There was a sudden deafening explosion of red and black reiatsu ragging through the sky like a surging torrent being set free. Colouring the night an even more ominous colour as the power rocked deeply into the night. However, the nightly assassin said only one word as he waited for his real target to show through the explosion of power blotting out the very sky above him.

He didn't even flinch at the pressing reiatsu enveloping him so ominously and completely.

'Trash.' He breathed. His disgust was showing with the sneer carved upon usually stoic lips. He hated being assigned this task, but, he had never before disobeyed Aizen-sama's orders. So when the large flare of reiatsu cleared and he found two bright yellow and black eyes burning into his from behind a long horned mask with flowing orange hair billowing behind the teen menacingly, he quickly ripped open a Garganta and stepped inside. Knowing that his opponent would follow him to the sands of Hueco Mundo in confusion and for revenge.

'Ya really shouldn't hav' done that.' A cackling voice cooed in his ear, catching up to his sonido as if it were nothing to the creature. A large black sword with a bandaged hilt was rested in the palm of the newly awakened creature's hand, snapping forward harshly in a rushing blue-black light of an attack. The two of them barely broke into Hueco Mundo's desert plane before Ulquiorra was forced to roll on the ground, the terrifying monster gazing at _him_ as if he were the prey and not the one that had just been hunted.

Zangetsu's blade was resting upon a smooth neck, digging into his skin but not cutting despite the immense and unhesitant force.

'Contrary te what our innocent King believes, I don' hate 'im. In fact, how could I hate that which created me? But killin' him with no warnin', takin' a life not meant fer ya. Zangetsu is furious, _trash_, an' so am I, and that ain't good. It makes me want ta protect Ichigo even more. He's so blissfully ignorant, my King. But he's still the King. So are ya ready te face the consequences before he wakes and fights me fer control?'

Ulquiorra said nothing, gripping his sword at his hip as he got ready to defend himself. What had Aizen-sama been thinking? This reaction was definitely not in the report, this human _child_ was only supposed to have been a lowly Shinigami with rapid growth in his abilities not something so very close to an Arrancar...Kurosaki Ichigo had a mask more menacing than any he had seen and even a Hollow hole in his chest...somewhere he wondered if his master had not completely lost his mind in his own arrogance. This child, several hundred years younger than him, was going to overpower him and was far stronger than anyone his age should be.

And his powers were only in its infancy stages.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reverting Back to Innocence**

'It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!' A tiny voice chanted painfully. Small, child-like fingers coming up to cup the gushing wound beneath the strange piece of mask with a broken horn stuck over a left eye. The child wanted to remove it, wanted to pull it from his face because his head was hurting so much, especially where that mask was. He wailed desperately again...no longer able to just allow little sobs to express his crushing ache. The only hum of comfort remotely close to him, that could cut through his confusion and suffering, was coming from the sword laying a few feet away from him.

Small knees scraped painfully on harsh grains of sand as Ichigo crawled over to the blade in sluggish, uncertain movements. Taking the bandaged hilt in his hands as child like fingers grasped the large weapon as if it were his whole world. Ichigo sniffed pitifully through his pained hiccups, if he touched the blade, the pain pounding through his head wasn't so bad anymore. But even through his blood stained vision, there was no mistake that deep brown eyes were drowning in deep anguish and fierce confusion.

Where was his mother and father? The world around him was not one he knew; it was so dark and full of sand. It looked so dead..._dead_...he screamed his climbing panic harshly as his fingers dug into the edges of the mask again with a fearful wail. He wanted his mother. He didn't know where he was and he didn't_ want_ to be here either. Ichigo was genuinely frightened by the world around him and there was no one around except for a strange dark haired man a few feet away that was looking at him with strange green eyes...he too had a mask across his head.

Were they the same then? Was he lonely too, is that why he was crying green tears? But Ichigo still didn't move over to the stranger, he couldn't. He had expelled all his energy in crawling over to Zangetsu and the sheer amount of blood around him was frightening all on its own. It was blood right? He had never seen so much of it at once before but if it was, who did it belong to? Fingernails dug into the large blade's hilt, his mother's smiling features flickering before dazed eyes suddenly made Ichigo blink up through the blood dripping into his eyes. But then she was gone again a second later, even as he reached up a hand to catch the edge of her skirt...

'Okaa-san?!' He cried in delight, which soon turned to confusion when she did not return at his call again. 'I want Okaa-san!' Ichigo suddenly mourned, his heart twisting painfully in his tiny chest. There was too much he didn't understand. He wanted, no _needed_ the gentle hand of his Okaa-san. She was the only one who could dry his tears and ease his pain. Ichigo's fingers were now frantically tugging at the broken mask again and again but it would not give. In fact, the more he tugged at it, the more pain shot through his small body. Causing a new and more frightening sensation to assault him. His head was starting to spin, his stomach was roiling as if he was going to be sick and his eyes couldn't see so well anymore...

He cried in child-like frustration now...why didn't the mask want to leave him? It was hurting him, hurting him _so_ badly.

'_Hush Ichigo, stop that. Do not try to remove it._' A warm voice whispered in his mind and the six year old stiffened, looking up from the blood soaked sand in search of the one who had called out to him. He definitely recognized the voice, it was Zangetsu Ossan that had spoken to him. But why wasn't the older man by his side? He could vividly recall what the strange old man looked like in his long coat and black boots, but he was not there now. And he had always been such a nice uncle to Ichigo too...why had they all left him? Had he done something wrong?

'W-where is Zangetsu? Zangetsu? I can hear you but...you're not here.' He whispered as a new form of panic was beginning to set in. He knew his name was Kurosaki Ichigo, he had a mother, Okaa-san, who he loved and a father, Otou-san, with his two little sisters Yuzu and Karin that made up the rest of his family that he had been born to protect. They all lived in Karakura Town and he had just started his first year of school that year but...

As if pained by his probing thoughts, tear and blood glazed brown eyes scanned the large spread of sand around him just to make sure that there was not something that he recognized. But he saw no inkling of anything remotely familiar to his rapidly shifting and stirring memories. Just where was he? Had he gotten lost again? Gotten into trouble or had that strange man stolen him from his family? The one that was laying so very still on the ground with monster like wings...what if, what if Otou-san was going to get angry with him for getting stolen by a monster?

A new and more instant rage of panic settled within trembling limbs as tearful brown eyes frantically searched for his family. He was desperate for any sense of familiarity, anything that he _knew_. Small fingers heaved at the large weapon, dragging the large and heavy sword across the sand and infinitely closer to him. He was clinging to its hilt desperately, Zangetsu always felt nice next to him. The sword was warm against his bare arms, the blade humming beneath his fingertips in recognition despite him being unsure of what was happening. The real Zangetsu was not here with him, but his large sword was and he could still hear the old man's voice in his head. So maybe it wasn't so bad...but why—.

_'Calm down, Ichigo.'_ Zangetsu spoke again and Ichigo rocked forward as another bout of pain lashed through his head, a scream pulling from his lips. _'Promise me you won't remove the mask?'_ The voice asked softly and Ichigo curled closer to the humming blade in his lap in hopes of easing the pain as he rested his bloodied cheek against smooth metal. He reached clumsily behind him, pulling the black kimono like shirt across his shivering form as if he was trying to hide his form underneath the black cloth just in case monsters other than the strange man laying in the sand was looking for him. It had nothing to do with him shivering in the rapidly rising cold.

'W-why Zangetsu Ossan? It's hurting me.' He asked out loud when the pain settled to a more manageable level again.

_'Because it's the only thing keeping you alive right now.'_

'I-I'm dying?' Ichigo stuttered through a sniffle. 'Is that why Okaa-san isn't here? She can never come to me again? I-I don't want to! I want Okaa-san!' He screamed, tiny fists tightening around Zangetsu's hilt painfully. He wanted her soft hands, he wanted Otou-san's playful voice...he wanted...Ichigo curled into a tiny ball upon the black fabric that was concealing his form from the world, from the nightmares, from the hurt creeping through his body. If only—.

_'ICHIGO!' _The child jerked at the suddenly yell, brown eyes startling in fright at the volume echoing through his head. '_**I'm**__ still here Ichigo, right beside you. I'll protect you.'_ Ichigo didn't know what to feel anymore, he was getting tired now and the blood dripping from the wound on his head was splattering on the white sand in a steady, unsettling rhythm. There were other places that were hurting too, but none so much as his head. His hands left Zangetsu's hilt to grip at his temples, his breaths unsteady and his heart aching terribly within his chest.

''M cold, Ossan.' Ichigo said softly. His head was spinning and he was sure that he could hear feet crunching across the desert sand as a strange form of calm settled across his limbs at the rush of tickling sensation against his skin.

_'I know, Ichigo. But please bear with it a little longer. Don't fall asleep yet.'_ Ichigo wanted to complain again but instead felt himself cry out as his little house of comfort was tugged from him by foreign fingers. His tiny fingers scrambling to curl around the black fabric at the last moment before he wrenched it back to himself with all his strength. Feeling that he should at least cover himself with _something_. It wasn't polite to walk around naked, no matter how much Otou-san asked Okaa-san if he could. But he didn't know where his clothes had gone to either...

'Ora, ora? What do we 'ave 'ere?' A playful voice sang happily and large brown orbs blinked owlishly up at the man that had just tried to steal his blanket from him. 'How strange. Neva expected tha' te happen.' The man was tall, Ichigo noted, as tall as his father. But thin. And he had such a strange colour of hair, silver, completely silver but he did not look old. No, he looked younger than Okaa-san and he was now looking at Ichigo with slitted eyes that were pulled in a strange smile before his expression suddenly turned serious.

Ichigo could only stare in awe as those eyes opened for him and sharp blue orbs greeted his teary eyed gaze with concern pulling the strange grin form thin lips. They looked so bright and beautiful that Ichigo's first inklings of fear towards the man was halted almost instantly. He wanted to see them again but they were soon slitted in that strange smile milliseconds later. Tiny fingers reached forward as Ichigo swayed a little where he sat, he wanted to touch the older man to see if his was real.

''nd who's this?' The stranger asked teasingly as he bent down, a large, warm palm resting in fiery orange hair that Ichigo jerked away from instinctively because of the pain it caused. 'Do ya 'ave a name li'l one?' The adult spoke again, his hand had yet to leave Ichigo's hair but even so, Ichigo remained completely captivated and even smiled at the stranger in return. There were definitely tears streaking down his blood stained cheeks, but he was _so_ happy that there was someone there with him that wasn't deathly still or looked like a monster.

Maybe now he could finally fall asleep, this man looked friendly enough to protect him.

'I-Ichigo, I'm Ichigo.' He finally replied with pride, his hand uncurling around Zangetsu's hilt as the echoing pain inside his head was finally lessening with the gentle fingertips passing soothingly over his hair in tender strokes. He was starting to feel warm inside, his wounds were no longer hurting him and he didn't flinch away at the strange green glow enveloping those long fingers when they passed over the dripping wound running underneath his shattered mask. Ichigo sighed softly, it was still sad that Okaa-san wasn't there with him but he was also happy to not be alone anymore. It was even better that his head wasn't hurting so much and the strange man with his silver hair and blue eyes, in his company, Ichigo was almost at ease at the soothing presence washing over him.

'Okay Ichigo...such a cute name.' The man purred and ignored Ichigo's confusion when he reached for the black fabric the child had been clutching to before and wrapped it tightly around trembling shoulders. 'I'm Gin, an 'ow 'bout we go fer a li'l walk? I've only managed te stop the bleedin' but tha's a pretty serious wound ya got, li'l Ichi. I can take 'way the pain fer ya in a bit, but ya hav' te stay awake ok? Just fer a li'l while.' Ichigo, who had been paying rapped attention to every word the older man spoke was about to agree when he was suddenly picked up and placed against a strong chest.

'Better?' Gin asked, soft fingers running through his hair again and Ichigo nodded. But just before they he could leave he anxiously reached over the man's shoulder for Zangetsu.

'W-we can't leave Zangetsu! He'll get lonely and he promised to protect me—.'

''ush, Ichigo. Don' strain so much, yer gonna open yer wound again. But since ya ask so nicely, he can come too.' And just as it was said, the older man still holding tightly onto him, reached down to draw the large blade from the sand and balanced it over his shoulder. He smiled at Ichigo, not a strange one but a real one and Ichigo nodded his consent finally. Fingers fisting unconsciously in Gin's white haori as he pressed his head against a warm, _breathing_, shoulder. Never once seeing the dark skinned man bowing over the fallen form of the dark haired man just outside his peripheral vision.

'Good, now 'old on. This might feel a bit strange.'

**...**

'Ya still wit' me, Ichigo?' Gin asked cautiously as they finally came to a stop, a tiny head nodding despondently against his shoulder in the telltale weak but rushing reiatsu that was still vividly alert and pressing against his own. That was good at least, it meant the damage was perhaps not as severe as he had first thought. Gin dutifully ignored the sluggish trickle of blood from the head wound that was starting to stain his white haori's shoulder, though. Ichigo had obtained quite the dangerous wound that could be fatal if not treated correctly, but luckily the hastily applied first aid he had managed had healed the worst of it.

Gin's healing skills were quite advanced for someone specializing in attack and barrier kido and should keep the child-like form at least stable for now. He just had to keep Ichigo from falling asleep for a little while longer whilst he gathered the appropriate medications, bandages, ointment and closed it properly. As he pulled away from Ichigo though, he shivered suddenly at the lick of deadly reiatsu leaking through the kid's skin at the loss of his presence. Ichigo was probably not even aware that he was doing it in distress, even in his strange child-like form his powers were still as potent and frightening as ever.

'I'm not goin' far, Ichi.' He reassured, making sure that one large brown eye, the other black and gold behind the broken mask, were both trained on him as he riffled through the medicinal cupboards and drawers of the infirmary and set about gathering what was needed. The former captain of the Sanbantai(1*) division would be lying if he said he had not been startled by the sudden touch of cruelty Aizen had showed in sending Ulquiorra after the Substitute Shinigami without provocation or providing a test of the kid's strength to prove himself with.

Here, in the darkness of the infirmary where the eternal night sky crept in from the barred windows, where no one was even aware of his presence in helping Kurosaki Ichigo, Gin allowed his fake smile to slide from his lips and a serious expression to cross his features. His brow furrowing in concentration as he opened his eyes to properly observe the tiny, trembling form seated on the large expanse of the white bed. Ichigo was shivering in shock, his fingers tightly curled around the black fabric across his shoulders as large eyes were too afraid to even leave Gin's moving form. It was probably from the confusion caused by the child's loss of memory that he clung to the only bit of comfort he could find.

It was really not a great surprise to Gin, especially considering the depth of the head trauma Kurosaki Ichigo had endured. It was so extensive that he had somehow reverted back to his six-year old self from it and that was almost something unheard of, something that Gin also had to make sure that the Eighth Espada kept his hands off of as well. He smirked to himself, it seemed that Aizen had underestimated the kid's strength in the first place if the ragging reiatsu clashes in Hueco Mundo between him and Ulquiorra had been any indication of his rising potential.

But how the green eyed Arrancar had lured Ichigo to Hueco Mundo in first place, the Shinigami was not sure but their fight; it had rattled the very fabric of the Hollow Realm and unsettled even the top most tier of the Espada. It was the very reason why both he and Tosen had been sent out to investigate the source, even though Gin had been sure that Aizen's amusement was more at Kurosaki's flailing reiatsu in the fight than finding out the truth of situation.

There was no way anyone _ever_ forgot Ichigo's surging torrent of reiatsu, no matter in what form it came.

'Yer a lucky one, Ichigo.' Gin remarked softly, his Kaidō(2*) infused fingers working over the sluggishly leaking wound several times to seal it completely. He sighed softly, those strangely alert eyes were following his every move with curious intensity. His skill, no matter how refined, would definitely still leave a scar across the child's forehead and left cheek as the reiatsu that Ulquiorra had left in the wound itself was difficult to defuse with just his own. But at least it wouldn't hurt the kid anymore.

There was one thing that puzzled him though, Gin couldn't completely understand his reasons for helping Ichigo in the first place. He had after all only one goal to achieve and that was killing Aizen in the end. So why risk his position now? For a child-like Shinigami that had reverted back to his six-year-old self from a cracked skull and soul deep trauma? _No_, he thought harshly to himself. This child was an innocent. He had looked so pure of heart, shielding himself from the pain and suffering of the outside world by hiding in his too big kosode that it had inadvertently tugged at his long forgotten heart.

A heart he had long since shuttered away from everyone to reach his lifelong ambition. But he just could not let Tosen kill Ichigo as he was now, which he was sure the other man would have done without a single thought of regret if he had not gotten to him first. The way he had wailed for his mother as they had crossed the desert, Gin couldn't stand by and watch as another innocent life was ruined at the hands of that arrogant monster again. So with his determination set, he had decided that he would protect this little child. The little child that Aizen would now dismiss as a barely plausible threat to his throne and allow Ichimaru Gin to have his way in keeping him because really, Aizen would only think of Gin's antics as part of the playful mask he always wore, a way to sate his need for entertainment.

But that would be _his_ fatal mistake. Kurosaki Ichigo, those fiery eyes of his, even though more innocent than before, were still burning fiercely. Gin knew that the power to help him defeat Aizen was just beneath the child's skin, hiding itself in his now smaller but more trusting form. He would not betray his plans, would not betray the new life he had gotten to protect, not when Ichigo deserved better after all this was finally over.

'Onii-san? Gin-oniisan(3*)? A-are you a-alright?' A tiny voice stuttered softly, _uncertainly_, and blue eyes instantly glanced up from the roll of bandage resting within his palm that he had been gazing at for the longest time. His own sharp blue orbs connected with mismatched eyes staring back at him with heady concern as a tiny hesitant hand lifted to rest against his cheek as if he were the one that needed the comfort. He sighed softly; so kind. Ichigo was kind and gentle even when so young, even towards others when his own tears had not even dried from his eyes themselves.

'Your eyes...they look sad.' Ichigo said softly, tiny fingers patting the older man's head softly with some difficulty in reaching the silver locks. 'You shouldn't look sad, Gin-oniisan looks strong. Strong enough to protect those he loves.' The older man chuckled at the words, so mature for such a small frame. Just how intelligent was this child and how much did he really remember?

'Hn, I see. But I'll tell ya a li'l secret, Ichigo. Sometimes adults can feel sad too but ya cannot tell anyone what ya saw ok? Tis our secret, 'cause yer eyes are jus as sad as mine and I'll keep yer secret too.' Gin was rewarded with a large smile and an eager nod. It was amazing how innocent Ichigo looked without the ever present frown on his brow. The elder of the two expelled a soft breath, tenderly probing the now healed wound with long fingers to test his work. Just in case, he wrapped a bandage around a pale and now feverish forehead. Covering a left eye for extra precaution, there was no telling if Ulquiorra's reiatsu were to burrow through his own and cause the wound to start bleeding again.

'I-I can't see very well, Onii-san!' Ichigo cried out suddenly in fright, scrambling hands reaching up to tug away the white bandages around his head but Gin captured tiny fingers within his gently to stop the squirming movements. Lifting his free hand to pet the soft, spiky orange locks in comfort, he inwardly cringed at the matted blood that stuck to the strands and his fingers. Washing it out though, could wait until tomorrow. Right now all that mattered was getting Ichigo to drink some fever reducing and pain medication before sending him off to sleep for the next few hours. He would wake him every hour just to make sure the severity of his concussion didn't get any worse.

'Shhh, Ichi. It'll be alrigh'.' He soothed tenderly, gathering the last of his supplies and a glass of water before he shifted his weight on the infirmary bed to get closer to Ichigo's small form. 'I know it feels strange but only fer a li'l while, I promise. Then we can take it off. It's jus' so that yer wound doesn't ge' any worse.' A frightened brown orb gazed at him from behind orange bangs for a long time, contemplating the medication and glass of water before the child finally nodded. Taking the medication without much a fuss before Gin quickly picked up the now tired form again. He was eyeing the child's large Zanpactō with trepidation before picking it up as well.

Geez, how did he carry it even in his teen form? It was heavy, but then again he wouldn't be Kurosaki Ichigo without his ridiculous strength and awe inspiring power.

'Do ya wan' te sleep now?' Gin asked as he flitted through the ever changing hallways of Las Noches with shunpo and towards his private quarters. He couldn't just leave Ichigo in the infirmary, his body was weak and his constantly leaking reiatsu was assured to draw some unwanted attention from the lower ranking Arrancar and even the Espada. It was a risk Gin couldn't afford to take and he was still expected to make a report to Aizen soon. So letting Ichigo sleep in his bed for now was his only option, not that he minded much. His question to the drowsy child however, wasn't even warranted an answer before soft and even breaths puffed against his neck and the small body curled closer to him.

_Such a cute kid_, he mused. Little Ichigo wasn't even perturbed by the fact that he was shielded from the world by only an overly large kosode and was fast asleep in a stranger's arms. After carefully covering the small form in the warm, soft blankets of his bed, Gin carefully placed Zangetsu's large blade next to the sleeping form without fear. Watching with quiet fascination as tiny figure almost instantly responded to the familiar weapon, seeking out his Zanpactō's form with searching fingers and a contented sigh before he curled closer to its warmth.

'Oh? They must 'ave a deep bond.' He chuckled, changing out of his blood stained haori before leaving for the door. 'I'll leave ya te look after him, Zangetsu-san. I won't be long but protect him if I can't ge' 'ere in time.' With that the door closed and the former captain sealed it with a powerful barrier in precaution. It was time to face _that_ man again, the bastard that he hated so much but only pretended to be his loyal follower.

But, deep down, Ichimaru Gin was assured that he could convince Aizen to let Ichigo stay. After all he posed no real threat to Aizen's plan as he was now, he would be seen as the perfect distraction to keep Gin out his hair and entertained by a new hobby. He snickered to himself as he slipped on his familiar, smiling, mask. It was almost too easy, that man's arrogance was going to be the death of him one day, Gin would make sure of it.

And with Ichigo by his side, it would only come quicker. Just because he had turned into a child for now, did not mean it would take forever for him to regain his senses and realize just what was going on.

* * *

'How very fascinating,' The King of Hueco Mundo remarked, cold coffee brown eyes gazing intently at Gin who hovered by his side after having just playfully given his report in front of the gathered Espada. The man was sitting upon his empty throne again, the dais rising in white stone inadvertently raising him above his subordinates in a condescending manner but he remained impervious to the dozen stares of hatred upon his raised form. _Pathetic man_, Gin thought. Even though he could feel several eyes of irritation on his back and even hear soft whispers of annoyance flit through the air in response to his 'playful' attitude around Aizen Sousuke, the former Shinigami Captain did not let the hostility bother him one bit.

He had a role to play here, nothing more and nothing less. It was only a bonus that his slitted eyes and wide smile seemed to put off the Arrancar against getting close to him and angered Kaname Tosen into a frenzy of irritation even more. Many would have been perturbed by Aizen's rapt gaze as it was directed at him now, it could be frighteningly cold and sickeningly amused all at once. Quite the disturbing combination, especially if the man was amused by the turn of the events instead of irritated that one his most loyal Espada was put under Szayalaporro's treatment for several damaged organs and hovered precariously on the edge of life and death.

Ichimaru Gin hated that superior gaze more than anything, it was as if the bastard thought he ruled over everything and knew everything already. He had long since learned to not be affected by it though, Gin simply couldn't afford it for there was no way that he could show any form of weakness in front of this man no matter how that gaze made his skin crawl.

So instead, he endured. _One_ day he'd wipe that grin off of the man's deceptive face forever.

'So can I keep 'im? He's jus' _so_ cute, Aizen-Taichō. I'll make sure te keep 'im out of trouble 'nd feed 'im everyday 'nd bathe him—.' He sang happily, picking off his point of his fingertips as he stared giddily into the distance. He tried to keep his irritation at bay as he felt a blind-glare on his back start to intensify. Kaname shifted irritably somewhere behind him as the fox-like Shinigami folded his hands in his sleeves and smiled over his shoulder, even though the other man could not see it. His hand never strayed far away from Shinsō's hilt; a stout requirement when one worked against the King of Hueco Mundo's will secretly.

'I do not think it is such a good idea, Aizen-sama. That child, no matter how injured in return and incapacitated now, managed to take down the Cuatro Espada in less than twenty minutes. Whatever power he had, if he regains his memories and it again, there's no telling how dangerous he will become. He could pose a real threat to your ideal and—.' _Smart man_, Gin thought. _But not smart enough_. Aizen would never see the threat right beneath his nose, not with how he had described the child's injuries. He watched with quiet fascination how the dark skinned man was abruptly shushed with the wave of a lazy hand, though. It was amazing how the blind captain could detect the movements of the traitor and interpret them without seeing them at all.

'_No_, it's fine Kaname.' The Lord of Hueco Mundo noted in his saccharine voice. 'No matter how powerful Kurosaki Ichigo is or _was_, his wounds as Gin described were pretty severe. It will most likely leave him in that small state to conserve his reiatsu for several years before he properly heals. And even then his memories may be lost forever, a bonus in making him loyal to us. I said to Ulquiorra did I not, Kurosaki's power is vast and uncontained. It will either ruin him in the end or make him one of our pawns to turn him against his allies, he is the perfect tool as he is now to unsettle Soul Society.'

'With his death, they will start searching through Rukongai for him but it'll be months before they realize he is not there and when they realize just where _else_ he is...they will no doubt play right into our hands. It is too late, as he is now, there is nothing wrong in letting him stay beside Gin. Any bond they create, whilst Kurosaki is still weak, could benefit us in the future rather handsomely.'

_'As if I'll let ya use him, ya stupid prick,'_ Gin thought to himself, but outside his irritation and anger only showed up as his smile widening to predatory proportions. It was just as he thought it would be, Aizen had just _handed_ him the sweet little child that could one day very well kill him no matter how powerful he got. After several moments of silence, Gin had to severely suppress the urge to chuckle loudly. Especially now that he could see the look of discontent that crossed Tosen's features at being reprimanded.

All was going well.

**...**

'So? Can I go, Aizen-Taichō? There's still much I 'ave te do fer my little Ichi.' He received a dismissive wave and a nod before he slipped out of the throne room. Closing the doors behind him with a sigh, his waraji clad feet tapping a slow but steady rhythm towards his quarters. It had been a little more nerve-wracking than he had wanted it to be, but at least now it was done. Finding a stray servant in the hall by her small reiatsu was easy enough as Gin slid his mask in place again. Telling her to fetch some clothes for his new guest and deliver it in the morning, getting the size and specifics right would be a small challenge to them and he was glad. Gin couldn't leave Ichigo more vulnerable than he already was for a minute longer.

By the time he reached his room, the former Shinigami breathed a sigh of relief that the kido barrier had not been tampered with. Dismantling it was almost as easy as setting it up, but only for the one who had created it in first place. When he stepped inside, Gin gave a smile of indulgence at the small, still lump spread out underneath the white and spring green(4*) covers of his king sized bed. Zangetsu's large form was still laying atop the covers where Gin had placed him before, only now little fingers were peeking out from under the covers to tangle in the bandage-like scarf that usually sealed the blade when out of use. He shook his head in amusement as he glanced at the clock ticking away on the far wall.

He was going to have to wake the peacefully sleeping child soon, that report had taken longer than he had wanted it to.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, the former Captain of the Sanbantai division, dressed in loose silk pants and a stray white shirt, leaned over the left side of the bed to partially untangle Ichigo from his cocoon of comfort. Rousing the sleepy child back into consciousness by turning him onto his back to ease the pressure of his wound. But instead of a violent start, he was greeted instead with the most beautiful glazed chocolate brown eye that blinked up at him in hazed confusion.

'G-Gin-Oniisan?' The child asked with confusion, a hand still half wrapped in his Zanpactō's scarf coming up to wipe tiredly at his eye before he fell tiredly back into the pillows and shifted his weight to turn on his side again. The older Shinigami was quite alarmed when that visible eye was starting to flutter shut again so he tapped a long finger to the unconsciously furrowed brow to bring the wavering child back to him. His fingers flickering soft green as he pressed his fingers to the bandaged forehead to purify any inconsistencies in the wavering reiatsu.

'Don't fall asleep jus' yet, Ichigo.' He pleaded, sharp blue eyes inspecting the contracting pupil until he was satisfied Ichigo would not fall victim to the more severe of his injuries. He leaned back and pulled the covers over the child-like form again, unwinding Zangetsu's wrappings from clenching fingers as he moved the large sword to the floor beside Ichigo so that he could still his see his Zanpactō's form.

When a tiny voice inquired why and fingers anxiously curled in his shirt, Gin gave him a small smile of reassurance.

''cause I can't sleep wit' such a large friend takin' half my bed.' He teased, slipping beneath the covers himself as he grasped at the large book beside his bed. It wasn't even two minutes later that he felt a small form shift towards him, a single visible eye smiling up at him from behind orange locks before small fingers tangled in his shirt and a bandaged forehead rested against his hip. Gin chuckled, noting that half his pillow had been stolen by flaming orange as well. But, with the long night ahead in rousing Ichigo from his sleep every hour, it didn't matter much...so Gin indulged himself in the human contact he had denied himself for years.

'Thank you, Gin-oniisan.' A small voice breathed against his hip and the older man smiled genuinely, a rarity that almost never happened these days had been indulged upon this sweet little child several times that day already. He briefly wondered why, but pushed it aside when a sigh was expelled against his side and his little friend snuggled inevitably closer to the heat his body gave off and the calm his reiatsu instilled within Ichigo.

'Yer welcome, Ichigo. Jus' sleep, I'll be wakin' ya in a bit fer some more medication.' The little child said nothing in return, his only answer was the little breaths of emotional exhaustion evening out tiredly as bodily exhaustion finally overtook Ichigo's small frame again and dragged him into blissful unconsciousness. Reclining against the dark headboard, Gin leaned his head back and breathed a slow sigh of his own fatigue. Long fingers, mindful of the still healing wound, buried themselves within spiky orange locks before he flipped open his book to the page he last read and lost himself in the black and white pages promptly. His hand only ever lifted away from his new charge when flipping a page, his eyes ever mindful of the passing time as the night continued onwards.

'Yer definitely a lucky one, Ichi.'

* * *

1* - Sanbantai – Third Division of the Gotei 13

2* - Kaidō – Healing Kido

3* - Onii-san – A polite way for children for those to refer to people older than him, I had him Ichigo refer to Gin as Oniisan instead of Ojiisan because Gin does really look young.

4* - Spring Green – Is the colour of the third division, the colour that was inside Gin's haori in the Soul Society Arc and later the colour of the sash he wore around his waist.

Thanks so much for reading, I know there must be a lot of questions that want to be asked and if you cannot keep them in because of curiosity then ask. But I might not answer them, I like keeping my stories a surprise.

For now though, I've rambled more than enough. I appreciate everyone who's read this and I hope to see you again in the future. Please leave me a review in return, it keeps the muse that is torturing my calm and cooperative.

C C


	2. Chapter 2: Questioning Emotion

Ok, my honeys! This one's a bit early, take almost a week early but my writing rhythm had been thrown off by the one shot I've recently posted. But fear not, an early present is always nice. Thanks goodness I managed to find my inspiration for this in order to finish it so soon.

Just a few notes here: Zangetsu is going to change form in this story because I need to keep him close to Ichigo, I hope you like. And I tried to keep it as cute as possible, but this chapter is more of an exploration of the characters and their emotions, especially Ichigo and Gin so sorry if there is not much happening within this chapter.

As for all those of you that so generously reviewed my first chapter, I bow my thanks to you. Please continue to show me such lovely support, I would really enjoy that. This chapter may be a bit sad, but I hope that you will still enjoy it.

That's all I can think of now, so please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter**** 2: Questioning Emotion**

It came again, a subtle shift in the very atmosphere that was followed by a heady brush of dark reiatsu tingling against exposed pale skin. The unusual sensation of Kurosaki Ichigo's uncontrolled power instantly caused the silver haired Shinigami to start from his thoughts. Glancing away from the pages of his book to hesitantly observe the child still fast asleep next to him. There was a near undetectable tremor beneath tanned skin as the orange haired child had somehow managed to curl even closer to him sometime during the last hour, creeping so close to the silver haired male that Gin thought it impossible to get any closer. He wasn't really concerned but for a while now, after having awakened Ichigo for the last time before deciding to let him sleep through the night to get some real rest, the child's reiatsu had been fluctuating dangerously high and low between Hollow and Shinigami.

If he had not instantly smothered the heady power within his own rising reiatsu he was assured that more than half of Las Noches would have been clawing at his door to get a taste of the delicious power once more. The silver haired man sighed, long fingers raking through his distinctive locks in sheer frustration as he briefly closed his brilliant blue eyes to regain his composure. It was definitely a disconcerting sensation to experience but the older shinigami took it all in stride. Marvelling instead at the range in power that Ichigo showed by merely being asleep. So when next that push of reiatsu came, Gin snapped his book shut and heaved a defeated breath. He truly wasn't going to get anymore reading in that morning. So instead Ichimaru placed his book aside and extinguished the subtle light that had been flooding the room for several hours now.

The time that had passed by so unwittingly...it was probably closer to eight than the standard six hours he rested himself. But considering there wasn't much to do in Las Noches at the moment, no one was going to come looking for him quite yet. So he could rest his own mind for a little while...

'He, he Ichi-chan. P'rhaps I shall be like ye fer a bit and jus' sleep. Seems like a good idea.' There was no reply to his words, only a subtle shift in movement as the child made himself more comfortable on Gin's pillow. The older Shinigami hadn't been expecting an answer to his words, the kid was out like a light, but still...the unconscious action in seeking warmth pulled a smile from pale lips as Gin slid further beneath the warm blankets of his bed and wrestled for the rights to half his pillow. Resting his head beside his sleeping companion's without any further complaint.

It was cute the way Ichigo shifted towards him now, subconsciously reaching out to the older Shinigami's warmth untill their foreheads were nearly touching and small fingers fisted in his night shirt. It was amazing how tactile Ichigo was and strangely enough, the moment that the little one breathed a small sigh of contentment in his sleep at their proximity, there was no inkling of the ragging reiatsu reaching out through the room any longer and the furrow lessened upon a tiny brow as Ichigo melted into the pillows.

Gin stifled his chuckle at the display. It was highly amusing to watch, but he kept himself quiet as his own yawn fought to escape him. It wasn't long after that he drifted off too...the eternal night of Hueco Mundo constantly bathing the room through the small window in just the right amount of darkness and moonlight to help Gin drift off into a more restful state that wasn't quite sleep but not meditation either. It was a suspended state between sleep and consciousness where his senses were still alert to the subtle movements of reiatsu, small and large, throughout the entirety of the castle.

It wouldn't do for Gin to let his guard down even for a second...one never knew what could happen.

Ichigo was headily content for some reason as the warmth at the edge of his consciousness drifted ever closer, his soul purring in delight at the feeling of such a comfortable blanket of tenderness surrounding him so utterly and completely. He didn't want to move from where he was but even in drifting through senseless dreams of nothingness, Ichigo had an odd awareness of what was happening around him. The instant that he felt that awareness fade with startling speed and his tiny form falling backwards into a dark, distant abyss he nearly screamed in fright.

A small whimper left childlike lips as a single uncovered eye snapped open in terror, fresh tears shimmering in its endless chocolate brown depths as Ichigo frantically tried to find the silver haired Gin-oniisan that had been close to him ever since his wound had been healed. But Gin wasn't there, instead Ichigo now found himself in a world that felt strangely familiar to him. He frowned deeply, bandage covered brows pulling together at the strange warm sensation fluttering in his stomach. A single brown orb blinking owlishly at the dark and ominous sky that seemed to fall off the edge of the building he was standing on. There was a rumble of thunder echoing through the air that danced in tandem to flickers of lightning that made Ichigo flinch at the sight.

Were it not for the soft call of his name in a familiar voice, he would have been crying in terror by now.

**'Ichigo? Ichigo? Can you hear me?**' The voice called again and the little child hastily turned around to follow the sound. Eyes lit up in delight at the familiar figure balancing on the tip of a sword driven into the side of the building. Gasping and stumbling in his haste to reach his favourite person, Zangetsu Ossan, Ichigo rushed forward regardless of the odd terrain of glass and concrete that spread beneath his feet.

'Zangetsu! Zangetsu! Zangetsu Ossan finally came!' Ichigo sang happily, the mere feeling of repeating the older man's name made him feel warm inside...not so alone and afraid anymore. Rushing forward without heed to his movements or what was happening around him - Ichigo frantically threw his arms across warm legs in slight disappointment that it was the only place his small form could reach. But Zangetsu had always been tall, so to sate his need for touch he pressed his forehead against Zangetsu Ossan's knees. Purring in blissful glee when warm fingers came to rest in fiery tangerine locks.

Ichigo had missed Zangetsu, this connection between them that his child-like mind couldn't understand but craved so desperately all the same. He needed it to fulfil the unbalanced feeling beating in time with his heart and settle the soul deep pain he couldn't describe. Because deep down, as Ichigo gazed up at his uncle now, he felt that he was missing something very important and being in Zangetsu's presence settled it bit by bit. Smiling up at Zangetsu, he tightened his grip without even realizing he had somehow managed to leap a good few feet in the air and was now standing there as if the air was solid beneath his feet.

**'I never left you, Ichigo.'** That deep calming voice rumbled and soothed comfortingly and Ichigo frowned at the words. If Zangetsu never left then how come he wasn't by his side when Gin-oniisan took his pain away? Ah...but that didn't matter anymore, Zangetsu was here now. So the child stepped back from his one sided embrace reluctantly in order to hold up his arms in askance to be picked up. He saw the older spirit sigh softly, shifting a small bundle tucked against his hip that Ichigo hadn't noticed he had been holding before in order to get a better angle to bend down. Strawberry red lips parted in surprise when the dark clothed bundle revealed a shock of white hair that now peaked out from the wrappings of his uncle's coat.

Ichigo stared at the sight in confusion, curious as to what it could be but before he could open his mouth to ask, Zangetsu bent down. Causing the six-year-old to squeal in delight when a strong arm wound around his waist and he was suddenly lifted into Zangetsu's arms as if he weighed nothing more than a feather. Ichigo sighed contentedly against the warm fabric of his uncle's coat. He felt so safe and protected where he was. His arms instinctively came up to wind around Zangetsu's neck as he laid his head upon a warm shoulder.

Nose wrinkling softly at the soft brown locks that tickled his nose, Ichigo looked on in surprise as Zangetsu closed his eyes behind yellow tinted sunglasses and tilted his head to the side as if he were listening to something that was far away. Ichigo squirmed a little in the tight grip to get more comfortable as an incessantly curious soft brown orb trained fully on the bundle of cloth that rested, just like him, on Zangetsu's other shoulder. One second, two...three...five seconds later that bundle with a splay of white hair seemed to shift restlessly under his gaze. More of the dark coverings fell away at the movement as the full picture finally emerged and Ichigo stared in shock at _himself_? Wait, that wasn't right...snow white eyelids fluttered open as Ichigo reached a curious hand forwards to touch a pale scarred forehead like his own. Golden eyes bathed in a sea of black blinked open just for him...and Ichigo's breath hitched in his throat.

'Z-Zangetsu-Ossan? W-who—.' He asked curiously, a single brown orb gazing at the child that looked just like himself. Only where Ichigo's broken mask was covering his left eye...his twin's fractured mask covered nearly half of his face with a long horn that tapered off to a deadly point. Little fingers reached forward to touch...his eyes gazing up at his uncle now when Zangetsu shook his head and jostled him to keep Ichigo still.

**'He is a part of your power, Ichigo. Both of us are. But you are hurt, so we are all hurt too.'**

'H-he's hurt because of me?' Ichigo whimpered guiltily, bottom lip pulled between his teeth at the pain he felt lancing through his heart. 'O-Okaa-san is not going to like t-that I hurt my Onii-chan. S-she would have been so happy that I had a brother to look after me.' He said softly, his head hanging in defeat against Zangetsu's shoulder as he sniffled his pained sadness. It hurt, those words, because Zangetsu Ossan said he was hurt too. Ichigo didn't want to hurt them but—.

**'Hush Ichigo, it was not your fault. We will heal as you heal, so make sure you listen to what Gin-oniisan says. We'll get better eventually.'** Ichigo nodded with a small, tearful 'ok' as he closed his eye and rested his head against Zangetsu's shoulder. After a while of silence, the six-year-old shifted in his uncle's strong grip so that he could lean forward a bit. Curiously brushing a fingertip against the long horn on his brother's mask but jerked back in fright when the snowy haired twin hissed in pain at the action. In a bid to ease his pain, Ichigo leant forward to brush their forehead together like his mother did to him when he was hurt too and smiled happily when the pale form relaxed against him and closed his brilliant golden eyes in contentment.

'I'm sorry I h-hurt you Nii-chan...' Ichigo said sincerely before he screwed his eyes shut against the tell tale drops of rain drifting from the sky to settle in his bright hair. 'M-my head hurts too,' He sniffled as his fingers sought out a pale hand to grip onto in order to ground himself. 'M-maybe we could ask Gin-oniisan to help—.'

**'I'm sorry Ichigo, but it cannot be done. Neither of us can leave this world at the moment, we're too weak.' **

'B-but—.'

**'Do not despair, child.' **Zangetsu said. '**You can come visit us again. It'll help heal all of us if your guardian can keep you safe and protected on the outside. We may not be able to leave this world just yet, your reiatsu is too unstable for that, but we are still here... waiting for you, awaiting your call to protect whatever you need.' **Ichigo may not have liked what Zangetsu said but he listened, looking deeply into those sunglass-hidden eyes with trusting promise before he gave a nod of understanding. The child, however, started squirming in the soft embrace of his Zanpactō soon after those words as something began to tug at his heart and soul. Ichigo whined softly, a now frightened orb begging his uncle for help but the older man only gave him a soft smile of reassurance.

**'Do not fear, you are just being called back, someone is waking you. I'm going to seal my form when you leave here, Ichigo. We need to spare you the pain and reiatsu depletion as much as possible and I need you to be able to take me with you wherever you go, danger is ever present in this world. When you need me, Ichigo, just call my name and I'll come. Charge Across the Skies and Protect, Ichigo...**_**always**_** remember that.'**

**...**

'Oya, Oya ~ Ichi...Ichigo! Ya need ta wake now, 'tis mornin' already.' A warm voice sing-songed pleasantly in his ear as Ichigo began his slow, disorientated ascent into consciousness. Shuffling beneath the warm blankets and basking in the soft, lilting peace before the throbbing in his head made itself known again. Ichigo moaned softly into the feather-soft pillow cradling his head. Dragging in a lungful of air that smelt of pine, mint and orange blossom...the sheer headiness of the aroma made the child-like shinigami curl in a tight little ball in hopes that he would not have to wake fully in order to face the steady ache building through his system.

'Ichigo,' The familiar voice sighed. 'If ya wan' me te help ya with the pain, ya 'ave te wake up okay? It's only goin' te get worse the longer ya stay there.' Whimpering at the implications of the caution, Ichigo slowly forced his little legs and arms to work as he turned on his back and pushed himself to sit up. Eyes screwed tightly shut against the pain and in fear of the light were he to open them. He was surprisingly relaxed when he felt the large bed dip next to him with the warm presence that had kept him company all night, leaning into the touch when gentle and soft fingers moved to card through his hair gently.

'I know tha' it hurts Ichi, but please open yer eyes fer me. I'll take 'way the pain but I need te see yer eyes.' After several moments of not knowing what to do, Ichigo finally bit back his fears and relented to the soft call of Gin's voice. Two mismatched eyes fluttered open to a surprisingly softly lighted room, where the stifling sensation of having his left eye sealed shut by a bandage was now finally removed and Ichigo looked eagerly up at his savoir as he worked. Gin wasn't smiling, those long silvery locks falling into those beautiful blue eyes that he had opened just for Ichigo again. But to the child patiently sitting on the bed, the older man's frown did not look angry at all. No, merely concerned as the two of them gazed at each other for several moments of tensed silence.

Ichigo blinked lazily at the soft, glowing green hand that then came to rest upon his forehead. Small, tensed shoulders relaxing softly under the spread of the healing kido as it seeped through his forehead and into the recesses of his mind where it hurt the most. The gentle green light left behind only a warm trail of tranquillity wherever it touched, rushing through Ichigo's veins before it settled to slow his racing heartbeat and make it easier for him to breathe. Ichigo hummed contentedly beneath the tender ministrations, even leaning into the touch. It was as if he had just been dunked beneath the surface of a warm bath that was at the right temperature.

'There we are,' Gin said brightly as he pulled away and Ichigo smiled up at him shyly. He no longer felt the tug of fatigue or an inkling of the pain that had accompanied him into wakefulness that morning. ''ow 'bout we get ya ready fer the day and find some breakfast?' Gin asked and Ichigo nodded eagerly, ready to clamber over the edge of the large bed but stilled himself suddenly when he gazed over the side at the height he found himself sitting at. He was about to brave it when strong arms, that he had gotten used to since the day before, instead lifted him off the edge and settled his bare feet on the ground. He swayed where he stood for a bit, finding his steps as a hand rested on his shoulder after having wound the dark fabric of his oversized kosode across his shoulders again and Gin slowly lead him around the room towards the large bathroom connected to it.

'G-Gin-oniisan?' Ichigo asked sometime later, his voice echoing strangely loud throughout the tiled bathroom even when he spoke softly as he shifted in his seat on the bathroom stool to lean further into the warm fingers working sweet smelling shampoo into his hair. He had been unsure at first when Gin-oniisan had said he'd be helping Ichigo with his bath. But as his embarrassment faded and the older shinigami joined him, Ichigo was reminded of the times he shared a bath with his father, only Gin-oniisan's hands weren't as rough as Otou-san's.

'Hmm? What is it, Ichi?' Ichigo sighed softly, eyes bravely daring to open as he stared over his shoulder at Gin's still dressed form. He was wearing that beautiful long white coat again, the one Ichigo remembered getting dirty with his blood yesterday. But it was spotless now, his guardian's sleeves rolled back so that they wouldn't get wet as he reached for the water to rinse the shampoo from Ichigo's hair.

'Have you seen Zangetsu this morning? He told me t-that I need to keep him with me wherever I go.'

'Oh? Hmm, let me think.' The older male said playfully before he implored his charge to briefly close his eyes as he laid his hand over Ichigo's forehead to keep the worst of the soapy residue back as he poured the warm water across soft orange hair. Washing away the soapy residue, working his fingers through the locks until it was clear of all the blood and grime it had been stained with the night before. After carefully reaching down to help Ichigo to his feet, towel dry his hair before walking him to the edge of the bath several meters away, Gin lifted the small child into the warm water despite his protests. Tickling the child's sides briefly as he stood back and thoughtfully tapped a finger to his chin when Ichigo repeated his question again.

'Zangetsu...Zangetsu...is he the friend tha' took up half mah bed las' night?' He asked playfully, teasing smile widening at the child's flush of embarrassment as he sputtered for an apology. 'It's alright Ichi, I'm only teasin'. He's waitin' fer ya beside Shinsō in mah room. So don' worry, I'll make sure tha' he won' leave yer side. Now, in the water with ye fer a while. I'm going ta get yer clothes ready.' Ichigo nodded, sinking beneath the soothing warm water that lapped at the edge of the tub. Keeping only his nose and eyes above the water line as curious mismatched orbs travelled from one side of the foreign bathroom wall to the other...Gin-oniisan's bathroom was big, just like his room. The room that Ichigo liked because of its size and the scent that clung to the very atmosphere, come to think of it...Gin-oniisan smelled nice too.

Ichigo giggled to himself, he felt more at home beside Gin since he had woken up. There was no longer a need to fear him and the situation he found himself in, it was perhaps Zangetsu's presence that felt closer to him than before that prompted his emotions now but Ichigo no longer felt the disjointed connection to his Zanpactō than before. Mismatched eyes shut softly, the warmth that was so deliciously seeping into his skin from the heated water allowed him to relax away the last of his tension. Yes, there was still a gnawing in his gut that told him he was missing something; his memories were not _quite_ right, but somehow he was able to not let that effect him that day.

His newly relaxed demeanour caused Ichigo to whine in protest though, when Gin returned a few minutes later with a fluffy light green towel and beckoned him out of his newly found comfort. He may have pouted and protested as his newly found friend took him away from the bath and dried him off, but at the promise of food to sate his growling stomach and growing hunger he hadn't realized he possessed, Ichigo allowed Gin to help dress him.

But _only_ because he was too confused with all the sashes, ties and obi's to figure out how the traditional clothes worked to dress himself. The black hakama was a little too long; the hem dragging on the floor to hide his waraji clad feet from view as Gin carefully wrapped a black kosode around Ichigo's waist at just the right tightness before tucking it into his hakama and bound it shut with a long green sash in the same colour that Gin-oniisan himself wore.

Ichigo smiled, slipping his arms through the warm coat like haori that Gin-oniisan's draped across his shoulders a few seconds later.

'Ah~! I'm so 'appy,' The older man smiled teasingly. 'Ya look jus' like me, Ichi. We're almost done here, there's only one thin' lef' te add 'nd then we can be twins fer the day.' The younger child giggled at the man's reaction, he didn't mind the smile that crossed his guardian's features, closing those beautiful blue eyes from him but he did laugh with a new sense of elation as he was led towards the desk on the far side of the room that stood beside a large overflowing bookcase that took up most of the wall.

Where if Ichigo craned his neck upwards, he could just about make out two katana resting in a beautiful dark wooden stand upon the white table. He could tell that it was attentively looked after, it looked so neat and well put together. And the katana...no not katana. Otou-san had excitedly told him the difference once when they visited the museum. One with a beautiful green-turquoise sheath and hilt was a wakizashi (1*), the one that Gin took for himself and placed within his robes so that only its hilt was visible above the closed part of his haori.

'This 's Shinsō,' Gin told Ichigo softly after catching sight of the wonder dancing within mismatched eyes. ''nd this,' He said, pulling the much larger nodachi(2*) from the stand before placing it within Ichigo's lap without so much as a falter. Allowing the child to gaze in wonderment at the sword now humming beneath small fingertips in recognition, reacquainting himself with his sealed Zanpactō with eager touches.

'This is Zangetsu, he seems a little changed since las' night,' Gin said thoughtfully. 'But I think tha' he sealed himself in a smaller form fer ya te be able te keep him close.' And he was proven right when Ichigo nodded with an eager 'Hn.' His small fingertips already tracing the beautiful sheath that had a pearlescent sheen flickering between the silver of the moon, the darkest blue-black of midnight and the turquoise-white of the hilt at differing caresses of light. The hilt itself, guarded by a four pronged symbol was pitch black, opened up to display an array of interwoven strands of dark blue, turquoise and white in the hilt itself that tickled his palm as Ichigo laid his hand experimentally upon it.

The Zanpactō was humming beneath his fingertips, Zangetsu whispering in his mind contentedly as Ichigo drew the blade out of its sheath a little bit. The blade itself, as dark grey as Ichigo remembered it and just as razor sharp, was definitely resonating with Zangetsu's reiatsu and made Ichigo hum appreciatively at the feeling It felt so right within his hand...like he always belonged there. At Gin's reminder that their breakfast was still waiting, he made to hook Zangetsu into his sash like Gin had done to Shinsō, only Ichigo encountered a problem. Zangetsu's form was too big...reaching up to a hundred and ten centimetres the blade was only four centimetres shorter than Ichigo himself. He wouldn't fit in his sash. He looked up at his guardian with bewildered orbs and an adorable pout that asked for help even when the older man chuckled at his struggle.

''Tis goin' te be a bit of a problem, this one.' Gin said mirthfully as he walked towards his drawer again. Long fingers pulling out another of those beautiful green sashes that Ichigo loved so much before he returned to bend on his one knee as he help Ichigo weave the fabric around Zangetsu's sheath before laying the sword across the child's back. Tying the long ends together in a bow around Ichigo's chest before smiling at his work. 'This should help, ya always were a li'l different than all the others.' Ichigo hardly even heard the words. He just marvelled at the new and welcoming sensation. It was like having Zangetsu draped across his back like that...the blade was once again where he was supposed to be...waiting to protect Ichigo and those he loved.

'Thank you, Gin-oniisan.'

'Yer welcome, Ichigo. Now, 'ow 'bout we get somethin' te eat?' At Ichigo's eager nod, Gin held out his right hand for Ichigo to take. His long white sleeves nearly engulfing Ichigo's smaller hand as their hands clasped together and they made their way through the corridors. Gin, with much enthusiasm and his usual smile sliding into place, eagerly told Ichigo all about Hueco Mundo and the Shinigami world. Hoping that at least he could get the child to understand some of the dangers lurking within these walls and the heritage that he came from himself.

* * *

A certain silver haired Shinigami gazed out at the spread of Las Noches' stifling planes from the open balcony above one of the more traditional of tearooms. His eyes hidden by his usual intimidating smile flickering behind their slightly parted lids every once in a while to follow an Arrancar walking across a walkway outside or straying in the sand confusedly below. More often than not, though, his attention was quietly trained on the child sitting peacefully at his feet. The only sounds coming from him was the rustling of clothes, the distinctive scribble of pencils across paper and soft hums of contentment as he doodled and wrote stories in a blank sketchbook the older man had procured from a long forgotten study earlier that morning.

The clocks on the walls may have read that late afternoon was fast approaching as the residents began to make preparation for supper, but the brightness of the artificial sunlight drifting in from beneath the dome made it harder to grasp the ever present flow of time. Gin was used to it, though, so he kept a closer eye on his charge instead and stretched his senses to search out the more dangerous of the reiatsu wandering far too close to the place where they were hidden away from the public eye for now. Grimmjow, Gin noted, was going to be a problem just as Szayal, who had already approached Gin today with the proposition to take Ichigo to his labs.

Several quick words and teasing (undeniable threats) later had sent the pink haired man scurrying back to the hole he came from but Gin was sure he would try again and thus, refused to let his guard down. But so far it was going ok, Grimmjow hadn't approached Ichigo directly yet, but he _had_ been following both him and Gin since they had left the dining room several hours ago to explore the castle. It was understandable, many of the Espada were curious about the shinigami who had taken Ulquiorra out of his high rank for the time being and none more so than Grimmjow. Who had been complaining that he was bored and needed a way to express his destructive nature for a while now. And given Ichigo strength, despite the vulnerability he displayed now, it was a proven lure for the sexta's easily ignited ire.

But Ichigo...he had been completely oblivious to the barely veiled hatred and envious stares that had followed them that day as he had stayed close to Gin's side. It was by now well accepted that Ichigo was Ichimaru's Gin's 'fracción' and would remain untouchable as the silver-haired Shinigami's presence was higher in the army than even Kaname Tosen's. So it was no great surprise when Aizen had granted permission for Ichigo to join in with the Espada War meetings. Believing the boring content of talking war and strategy would disinterest the child, but only if he stayed close to Gin and remained quiet by his side would he be allowed.

That hadn't been a problem, though.

It seemed that Ichigo needed very little to keep himself entertained. He had either drawn in his little sketchbook as Aizen rambled on for an hour straight, his intelligent little ears perhaps understanding much more than Aizen would have liked, he had even perked with interest when Karakura was mentioned. But never once did he make a move from where he was seated in Gin's lap. He had even fallen asleep against Gin's shoulder not long after, several pairs of eyes trained at the strange display of a child-like shinigami falling asleep on the shoulder of a previous traitor and enemy that brazenly paid no attention to the King of Hueco Mundo himself as he talked. Luckily there hadn't much time to talk about it for the meeting had been cut short with the approach of lunch.

And much to the infinite amusement and pleasure of the silver haired Gin, Aizen had been left high and dry in his quest to ask Ichigo several questions about what he could remember. _Not today_, Gin had sang happily in his mind. Ichigo was just too cute for his own good. So the older Shinigami had been completely surprised when they had walked out of the man's hearing and sight that mismatched had fluttered open seriously with just a touch of mischief that spelled it had all been done deliberately.

_'There's something __**wrong**__ with him, Gin-oniisan.'_ Ichigo had told Gin in all seriousness not too long ago. His little hand had been shaking a pitch black pencil in the older man's direction as the fingers of his other hand, quite agile for a child, came to rest against and stroke Zangetsu's hilt in search of comfort and conformation to his brave attempt in voicing his thoughts. _'H-he looks nice and all but...Zangetsu says I shouldn't talk to him. There's something...like the air around him, Onii-san. It's frightening and cold. So dark.' _And trust a _mere_ child to see the unveiled truth behind that man's demeanour. Gin could only shake his head, leaning forward on his elbows as his smile slipped from his lips and he gazed openly at the barren sands of Hueco Mundo that stretched into the eternal night.

His mind was desperately in search of his wavering emotions, to still the unease creeping through his veins.

Ichigo was an enigma all in himself, a sweet child, sweeter than Gin had expected and quieter too. But he also had an intelligence and protectiveness shimmering just beneath his skin that was utterly frightening to a person like Gin. It was the same protectiveness that the older Shinigami had caught only a mere glimpse of before when Ichigo had tried his hardest and succeeded in protecting both a condemned prisoner and his friends from Soul Society not so long ago. That fierce determination shimmering within those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, he could still remember them from their brief encounters, those beautifully soulful eyes that promised comfort no matter how big his sin.

And the way that they saw the world for what it was, even within the darkness of the world as he reverted back to a stage of pure innocence, Ichigo remained pure and untouched...unburdened by any touch of darkness. Gin was assured that he could see straight through a person's soul and into the very depths of their hearts whilst still being able to find compassion and empathy for those containing a shimmer of hope for redemption within them. Kurosaki Ichigo was a child with frightening powers that was not even related to his immense Zanpactō and staggeringly strong Hollow. Even when he so desperately needed to be sheltered now, he would eventually become a child that would save this world many times over and just as many suffering souls along with it. But also—.

Gin was dragged from his thoughts by small hands digging into the coat tails of haori softly, calling him back to himself with the distressing sounds of soft sniffling and small hiccups. Sharp azure eyes instantly looked over his shoulder to gaze sadly at the tear stained cheeks and bright mismatched eyes that were looking up at him with such hope, such love and comfort, and Gin's heart twisted. He knew that he hadn't even done anything to deserve the child's unwavering trust...and yet, here he was. Ichigo's only source of comfort...

So when small arms lifted in askance to be comforted instead and a deep sorrow danced within those depthless eyes that betrayed his age as much more than six, Gin did so without second thought. Picking up the insubstantial weight as he rested the child on his left hip, soft fingers carded through bright orange locks as a forehead pressed against his own softly. The older male said nothing against the remnants of Ichigo's mask digging into the skin of his forehead rather painfully or against any of the tears that were staining fever reddened cheeks. He could feel it, the slight fever scorching against his skin as Ichigo clung to his haori for dear life. It was slightly disconcerting that he had missed it after being so close to Ichigo the whole day.

Hushing Ichigo with soft rocking motions, Gin allowed his own eyes to fall closed as he rested his nose against a smaller one. Revelling in the sweet scent that clung to the child, like a barrier of impenetrable sweetness, as he tried to right not one but both of their out of control emotions. These tears that Ichigo were crying, they had more substance than tears of pain had...it was almost as if they carried a weight all on their own and it was painful to watch because Gin knew there was very little he could do about them.

Gin cursed himself, he had never been good with the comforting thing and with he himself not knowing what he was feeling anymore, it only seemed more difficult.

'Wha's the matter, Ichi? Why the tears? Does yer head hurt again?' He cooed softly. Gin was genuinely concerned when watery eyes glanced up at him after several long tension filled minutes. Those dark and beautiful mismatched orbs, darkened further even with the curl of unknown emotions, locked straight at Gin's blue eyes with an emotion he was struggling to identify. But it made the older Shinigami's breath hitch in his throat, all the same.

He shuddered beneath that gaze...it was like Ichigo was looking straight through his soul with unnerving clarity.

'G-Gin-oniisan is sad again,' Ichigo said with a hiccup, his own hand coming up to press small fingers against his guardian's cheek in a sweet caress, a small bottom lip trembling uncertainly with suppressed feelings. 'Your eyes, Onii-san...they make me sad when you look like that.' And someone help him, Gin thought bitterly. He was _fast_ losing his touch with reality. It did not spell good fortune for the events that were soon to be upon them as time moved forward to an irrevocable panicle they would both have to face when the time came.

'Ah, I'm sorry, jus' got lost in mah thoughts again. Bu' tha' doesn't warrant ya a chance te cry fer me, Ichigo. Ye'r far too kind. Yer head is hurting again isn't it?' At the guilty, hesitant nod against his neck as Ichigo hid from his eyes again, Gin sighed softly. Hiking the small figure up his hip before he bent down to collect the scattered collection of pencils, sketchbook and the perfectly balanced Zanpactō Ichigo had taken off of his back once they had settled in the tearoom for the rest of the afternoon. Small fingers curled eagerly around the hilt and sheath of his sword as Gin handed Ichigo his Zangetsu and they headed for the door in an awkward collection of nodachi, limbs and small fingers digging into silver locks.

His healing kido could only do so much, so down to the kitchens they went to look for a glass of water and then back to Gin's room for some more medication.

'Ya should 'ave said somethin' earlier Ichi. 'Tis dangerous to keep somethin' like tha' te yerself. It's almos' suppertime now, so I guess we can give ya some of the stronger medication but ya 'ave te promise me you'll go te bed afterwards ok?' Ichigo's nod against his neck was Gin's only answer but the older Shinigami was also assured that the child was hiding something else. The sadness he had seen within those eyes were not something that any child could fake and it wasn't the pain from an injury. No, it was soul deep, sorrowful and painful as it tugged at Gin's cold heart all over again...he was fast becoming more attached than he had ever been with any other human being.

It was going to become a weakness, he knew, but who didn't want to protect such a pure and beautiful innocence from the cruelties of the world?

**...**

Saddened grey eyes, hidden behind the rim of a stripped green and white hat, gazed at the spread of the stars that spread above him. Long fingers curled painfully tight around a curved cane as the weight of the world pressed down upon tensed shoulders. The man himself, an exile caught between two worlds, was balancing his hunched form at the edge of a darkened stain upon the road that lead to the Kurosaki Clinic. If he closed his eyes, he could feel it. The last moments imprinted upon the swirling touch of reiatsu that had been left behind. The pain, the sadness, the soul deep anguish and the harbinger of _death_ that curled around his very fingertips now as he reached forward to touch the stain of blood spread upon unforgiving tar.

It was an unwanted chill, a harsh reminder that reality was never far from reach. _Winter_. Winter was fast approaching, and with it more death and destruction awaited the coming of pandemonium looming upon the horizon. This action from the traitor to Soul Society had been a low blow, a harsh and unwelcome interference with fate that left a breathless need to strike back more imminent than ever before. His shop had been the catalyst that day that harboured constant traffic from one world to another, four captains had already stepped onto this plane to come and see if the reports were real.

Come to pay their respects.

But it was too late, Urahara Kisuke could feel it. There was something within the reiatsu that had been left behind in Kurosaki Ichigo's last minute struggle that was off...yes, they had all felt his stunning power crawl across Karakura the night before like the harbinger of death. None more so than the child's own father, a previous Captain of the Gotei 13. He had been only a few feet away when the world had come to a stop with Ichigo's last breath, but the dark haired father had not even had a chance to step outside his home without the burden of his body before everything had gone deathly quiet...the tail end of his son's murderer disappearing behind a rip in the sky before reality had begun to set in.

Aizen had killed his son, leaving only an empty shell of a body behind with that powerful soul so many had come to admire and respect, nowhere to be found.

But Urahara had been standing close to that puddle of blood since the human authorities had left, there was something...something off about Ichigo's reiatsu. Sure the kid was a Viazard, it was no surprise that his reiatsu was out of control between the two sides of his hybrid soul. But_ this_, what he felt within the lingering power, it was the perfect embodiment of _balance_. Not even a true Viazard who had gained control of their hollow sides to this extent, represented such a beautiful and true balance between Hollow and Shinigami.

It made him shudder because should Aizen get a hold of Ichigo in a form where he was so devastatingly powerful and manage to turn him against his previous allies...there would be no hope, no salvation and it was going to fall on his and a father's shoulders to face a very real possibility that they would have to kill a beloved. He sighed softly in sorrow, using Benihime to help him to his feet as a weary, saddened presence came to rest next to him. He didn't need to look up to see who it was.

'Have you found anything?' The blonde haired scientist shook his head sadly, grey eyes trailing up to the starry skies above.

'Do you think...' Isshin trailed off, fingernails digging into his palms as he fought his own internal battle of anguish.

'No,' Kisuke said, already knowing what his friend wanted to ask. 'We have to prepare ourselves for the real possibility that he is not in Soul Society. In fact I think, going by the reiatsu left behind by his murderer...he's in Hueco Mundo.'

'Then damn it! Open a bloody gate for me, Urahara. I don't have time for games.' The blonde haired man looked away to the side, away from the eternal rage burning within dark brown orbs that held as much conviction and power as his son's usually did.

'I can't do that,' He said sadly. 'The way to open a Garganta, it still hasn't been analyzed and I cannot let your recklessness get you killed just yet. Give me a few months, Isshin, when Soul Society finally realizes what I have been telling them from the beginning is true, there will be reinforcements to help. Please Isshin, I know you are hurting now, but keep yourself out of trouble. What will I tell your two daughters when their father also dies?'

'Losing one family member in a week is enough.'

* * *

1* - Wakizashi – Is a short sword, the form that Shinsō takes when not released.

2* - Nodachi – Is a sword that one usually uses with two hands, Zangetsu in his released form is essentially just like that despite his strange shape. He matches Ichigo's height or is as (long as he is tall) and thus, the Nodachi is only slightly shorter but can reach up to 2 meters. I kept his blade in accordance to how he usually is, as long as Ichigo is tall, only Ichigo is a lot shorter now. So Ichigo's Zanpactō is essentially lighter and sealed so that he can carry him around with him wherever he goes.

That's it for my notes, I hope it makes a bit more sense. For now, I wish to thank you all for reading. Please look forward to the next chapter.

C C


End file.
